Gas turbine engines, such as those which power aircraft and industrial equipment, employ a compressor to compress air that is drawn into the engine and a turbine to capture energy associated with the combustion of a fuel-air mixture. The engine includes a bearing compartment that houses bearings, where the bearings support hardware of the engine. FIG. 2A illustrates a bearing compartment 200 in accordance with the prior art. Stationary carbon segments 204a and 204b interface with respective seal runners 210a and 210b (the seal runners are sometimes referred to as seal plates or seal seats in the art), where the seal runners 210a and 210b rotate when the engine is operated. An interface 216a/216b between a carbon segment 204a/204b and a seal runner 210a/210b may be prone to heating when the engine is operated, such that oil may be provided via one or more holes (not shown) formed in the seal runner 210a/210b in order to cool the seal runner 210a/210b. In some instances, oil is sprayed directly onto the rotating seal runner 210a/210b. 
As the engine is operated, the seal runners 210a and 210b eject at least some of the oil in a radially outward/outboard direction. In an effort to shield a bevel gear 228 and associated towershaft 234 that are located radially outward of the seal runners 210a and 210b from the oil, a baffle 240 is included.
Referring to FIG. 2B, a closer view of the bevel gear 228/towershaft 234 of FIG. 2A is shown. In particular, in FIG. 2B the bevel gear 228 is shown in positional relationship relative to a bull gear 248, where the bull gear 248 may represent a second instance of a bevel gear. Oil is purposefully/intentionally applied to the gears 228 and 248 to lubricate the gears; the arrow 254a represents the use of an into-mesh oiling technique and the arrow 254b represents the use of an out-of-mesh oiling technique as would be known to one of skill in the art. The arrow 260 represents an impingement of oil onto, e.g., the bevel gear 228.
The impingement of the oil onto the gears 228 and 248 is due to the motion of rotating components (e.g., the rotation of the seal runners 210a and 210b of FIG. 2A as described above). The impingement of oil onto a cone wall (e.g., cone wall 228b—see FIG. 2C) of a gear (e.g., gear 228), or any entrainment of oil into gear teeth (e.g., gear teeth 228a and 248a, where the oil then passes into the gear mesh between locations highlighted by 254a and 254b in FIG. 2B), consumes some of the power that would otherwise be utilized as engine output. Additionally, heat is added unnecessarily to the oil because of this power loss/efficiency reduction. This additional heat needs to be removed via a heat exchanger, further reducing engine efficiency. As the oil is eventually expelled from the cone wall and/or the gear teeth of the gear, the oil will tend to be expelled in an uncontrolled manner (e.g., in an uncontrolled direction). This expelled oil will then contact other (rotating) components, further increasing the heat that is generated.